


Give Me All The Strength I Need

by richietoaster



Series: reddie prompts from tumblr [1]
Category: IT (2017), IT (2019), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, one shots, some prompts im gonna start writing will be posted in this series, the first one is kinda sad but ends happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 10:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20329285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richietoaster/pseuds/richietoaster
Summary: just some prompts I've written for tumblr. also posting here because AO3 is superior.





	Give Me All The Strength I Need

**Author's Note:**

> A Fix It Fic. Canon Divergence.

There wasn’t much that Richie could do, if he's being honest. He couldn’t save Eddie. He and the other losers were down in the sewers for their final battle with IT. One minute everything was fine. They were winning. They were giving their all to this fight and Richie thinks even Pennywise new that he was completely and utterly fucked. There would not be anymore kids dying, there would not be another death rise in 27 years. They killed IT. The clown was deteriorating for good and he would never return. It was over. Or so they all thought.

  
Before Pennywise took his last breath, he opened his mouth quickly and as wide as he could and clamped down on Eddie’s arm, tearing it off right below the shoulder.  
“Oh, fuck!” Beverly screams, immediately rushing to his side.

  
“Holy shit, what are we gonna do?” Ben crouches down, unsure of what he should be doing. Putting pressure on it? Surely he would just lose too much blood.. Right?  
Mike doesn't say a word, but yells to Bill, “Give me your flannel.” Bill stares at him in horror. “NOW!” He hurriedly takes it off, handing it to Mike, who tosses it to Beverly. Richie watches her tie it around Eddie’s limb.

  
“You guys,” Eddie says. He knows he’s dying. He knows that if they don’t leave now he’ll never make it out alive, and somehow he’s okay with that. Richie had given him the confidence, told him he was brave enough to fight this evil, told them that they would defeat him for good. And they did. Eddie wasn’t sure if he cared about the consequence he was paying. From what he remembers, his childhood was only good because of his friends. Even after he left, Myra was no better to him than his mother had treated him. Maybe dying wasn’t such a bad thing. I love you guys, Eddie wants to say. He doesn’t. Instead, he reaches out with his good arm, beckons Richie, who hasn’t said a word in the last minute, to come closer.

  
“Richie..” Eddie blinks, not knowing what words are going to come out of his mouth.

  
“No,” Richie shakes his head, choking on his tears. “Come on, Eds. You’re strong. You’re going to pull through this. You’re going to shake this off and Bev is going to stop the bleeding.”

  
“Richie,” Eddie says again, sadly and almost apologetic, “Sh..e.. Too much blood. It’s okay.”

  
“No!” Richie buries his head into Eddie’s chest and sobs, “Stan already died, you can’t, either. Especially not you… You’ll be okay. You’re going to live.”

  
“I-.. It’s okay, Rich..” He pauses, swallowing, fighting for his eyes to stay open. Eddie lifts a weak and shaky hand to Richie’s cheek, accidentally smearing blood on it. He taps the back of Richie’s neck, hoping he’ll get the hint. Richie does, and he leans down, ready to capture his lips in a goodbye kiss.

  
This is it. They’re about to kiss, and Eddie has to tell him. He has to say how he feels before he never gets to. “Ri..chie.. You know I-”

  
_“I have cell phone service!”_

  
Everyone looks at Bev, wide eyed. Maybe Richie didn’t think he could do anything, but Bev could.

  
“I’m calling the police..” She directs her attention to Eddie, “Hang on, help is coming. Keep your eyes open.”

  
Eddie does. He fights. And he wins. They all do.

And when Eddie is released from the hospital 3 weeks later with a cool prosthetic arm, he doesn’t even let Richie bag on him for the ugly design. (Bill actually does first, but then all of the losers remind him of that ponytail he had in his early 30s and he shuts up real quick.) Eddie will let him eventually, but he kisses him first, the confession bleeding onto Richie’s lips.


End file.
